


贫嘴高中生的快乐生活

by Abyssgazesback



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssgazesback/pseuds/Abyssgazesback
Summary: 一次平平无奇的逃课
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	贫嘴高中生的快乐生活

鸣人和佐助一起翘了下午的课，这下躺在佐助家的地板上吹空调。空调真好，就这么把暑气都隔绝了。鸣人吃冰棍的时候吃急了有点头疼，舌头被冻得有点发麻。他从脑仁的痛里感到了一些凉爽。他急匆匆吃完一根的时候佐助才吃掉一半。佐助坐着看书，样子乖巧内心离经叛道，梦想是学习阿克塞肉丝留一头长发在舞台上窜下跳，最喜欢的乐队是哥哥和叔叔在的晓。佐助把音乐放的非常响，跟着那首歌儿里的金发外国人的节奏摇头晃脑。“Load up on guns and, Bring your friends…”科特·柯本怎么哼哼，他也怎么哼哼。鸣人喝着一罐刚从冰箱里拿出来的碳酸饮料，咕咚咕咚，他想过会儿他可能会打几个薄荷味的嗝。

分泌出的荷尔蒙真是种奇妙的东西，它搭配上青春期让一切都让人兴奋，涌动着的各式想法和身体上的欲望。十六岁的两个少年无忧无虑，他们总说人生还有这么长。你怎么不去交女朋友呀？鸣人被佐助这么一问的时候挺怀疑这人是不是佐助的，佐助不怎么关心这种事。佐助说嘿吊车尾我倒要知道你是怎么看我的！上手就是一个挠痒痒，挠得鸣人笑着大喊佐助大侠饶命。我是有感兴趣的女孩子呀，可是比起女孩子我更喜欢你！鸣人笑的上气不接下气。佐助说好啊我比起女孩子我也更喜欢你。佐助打了个滚翻身，问鸣人你看看这道题还要不要我讲？

漩涡鸣人，十六岁，贵校木叶一中的一个吊车尾，正在好老乡兼好朋友兼好兄弟宇智波佐助的家里以补习为由吹空调虚度光阴。十六岁，离成年还有两个年段，他什么也不怕。他觉得自己很像卡卡西讲当代文学的时候提到的那个特立独行的一头猪，他觉得自己将来的人生就像早晨的自己的老二一样翘得老高，谁也锤不了。听着让人甩头的音乐，冰棍，碳酸饮料，和一个看起书的时候安静又温和的朋友。这全是我拥有的，我的青春闻起来就像十罐雪碧。

佐助看着鸣人想，你十六岁。十六岁的时候也许会故作成熟巴不得一夜长大，获得超然的精于世故。可能是由他们的角度看，成人世界会拥有他们想要的一切，金钱与事业，爱情与自由。和这种预期相比他和吊车尾除了口袋里剩的几个硬币可以说是什么都没有。

但是挺开心的。吊车尾是个热血的笨蛋，所以自己应该是被吊车尾传染了。他还不知道那些东西会不会到他手上。前天放学和鸣人一起跑去吃他最喜欢的拉面，老板打电话，和人聊天，恭贺亲友家的小孩出生，说希望这个孩子能一生无病无灾地长大。波风叔叔有次去医院看同事的时候对着他们两个说过，无病无灾已经是非常非常大的幸福了。生老病死的话题听起来很遥远，鸣人只说今天的太阳真猛烈，是一个永远灿烂明亮的不会结束的夏天。

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，四五年前写的，各种意义上都很稚嫩


End file.
